


Untimely Interruptions

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After a week of both Roman and Virgil being stressed out over helping Thomas with something, they finally have time to relax with a makeout session. That is until Thomas interrupts them by summoning Roman.





	Untimely Interruptions

Roman sighed softly as his fingers wound in Virgil's hair, making it a complete mess. They were alone in his bedroom, and Virgil was on top of him and placing what felt like hundreds of soft kisses to his neck, each one being punctuated with either a small bite or a lick or something that just drove Roman absolutely  _ crazy.  _ The hand that wasn't in Virgil's hair Roman had creeping under the other sides shirt.

It had been an awfully long week full of stress for them both. Thomas had gotten behind on his uploading schedule and had decided to film a bunch of videos all at once to be preparing for the upcoming weeks. Easy to say trying to think up of fifteen new video topics put Roman on edge and with Virgil worrying and double checking each topic he came up with to make sure they hadn't done it before- it didn't help. By the end of the filming of every video they both were an absolute mess.

But that was yesterday, and although some of the pressure still remained.. the worries of Thomas' fans being upset by taking so long for him to upload and if they'd even like the new videos at all was still there. But both Roman and Virgil were determined to calm down and flush the idea of those stupid videos from their minds from the moment being.

One of Virgil's hands was cupping Roman's cheek and the other was messing with the Creative side's zipper, all while his lips stayed at his neck leaving blooming hickies. "Goddamn, Virgil," Roman grinned, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. "It's not that I'm not enjoying you leaving so many hickies on me that I'll have to use concealer, but I really wish you would kiss me already." He tried to keep the needy tones out of his voice but they slipped right through.

Virgil picked his head up from Roman's neck and licked his lips. "Of course, but I'm not done leaving marks yet." He smirked and slowly pressed a kiss to Roman's lips that Roman gladly returned.

Roman's hand trailed down from Virgil's hair, over his chest, and to the zipper of his black jeans where he eagerly started trying to undo the button with just one hand. That proved pretty difficult so he started to use both hands, then he actually saw some progress. He pulled away from the kiss and their lips separated with a wet pop. "I might need my mouth for something else here soon," He said breathlessly, his hand slipping inside Virgil's loosened pants.

Sometimes, a side could tell that they were being summoned a few moments before it actually happened. The key to knowing when you were being summoned was to always be on the lookout for a faint upward sort of pull and that feeling when you swore you heard someone say your name but you're alone. Considering that Roman was far more focused on Virgil, he did not catch the signs that he was needed by Thomas. One moment, he was in his room getting ready for a lovely time with his boyfriend, and then the next he was standing in Thomas' living room with many visible hickies and a raging hard on.

***

"What-!" Roman quickly looked around and saw that he was in Thomas' living room. He was hardly ever caught off guard when he was being summoned by Thomas but he couldn't believe that he had to be summoned  _ now  _ of all times. He didn't even have the time to plaster on a smile or fix his sex hair.

"Roman, hey!" Thomas said with a smile the moment he saw his creative side, but it took only seconds for his smile to fade and for an embarrassed blush to take on his cheeks. "Ah- um, am I interrupting something?" He asked nervously. His eyes scanning Roman and his face only darkening more, finally he just looked at the floor.

" _ Mhm!  _ Sure did, Thomas!" Roman sighed, he dragged his hands down his face. "But I'm here- I might as well help you with whatever you needed help with."

"It um.. really wasn't that important, sorry-." Thomas muttered quickly.

Roman gasped and threw his hands away from his face, " _ Not important?  _ Really! It must of been pretty important if you needed me here!" He said loudly then slowly took in a breath of air, "Sorry for yelling I just-" He groaned and shook his head. "It's just been a stressful week and I was finally just getting to really  _ relax." _

Thomas seemed too busy being embarrassed to be affected by Roman's yelling. He finally managed to look him in the eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's- that's what I wanted to talk about actually," He sighed. "I wanted to apologize for asking so much of you in such a short amount of time like I did. I was going to say sorry to Virgil too but I think I might do that at a later time-."

"That would probably be for the best, I know he's probably not going to be the happiest when I get back."

Thomas smiled unsurely, "Well then you're free to go back to him. Sorry again for interrupting, I'll ask Logan if there's anyway I can knock or something."

Roman returned the soft smile and nodded, "If anyone would know it would be him." He bit the inside of his cheek and sunk out, back into Thomas' mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea a few hours ago and had to write it!
> 
> An alternative first line to Thomas seeing Roman was "Hey what the fuck".
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
